True Identities
by Rob Takes Rae
Summary: What Would The Titans Do If They Had A Vacation? Robin and Batgirl of course Raven later. Starfire and the Dancing Tamaranians. Raven and her Magic. Beast Boy and Gizmo. Cyborg and Robocop. OMG Review! [RobxRae]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No Teen Titan ownership  
**Timing:around"For Real", when Titans East babysat Titans Tower****

* * *

**

**The Journey**

In six consecutive days, the Teen Titans have battled eleven bandits, nine super-villains and five evil groups - three at the same time twice. Least to say, the Titan members are not in the best of moods. Each had slowly retired into their rooms after the recent battles including Beast Boy. He has decided not to fall into dream-state and has added three more dark circles around his baggy eyes.

Therefore, the next morning has only seen Robin pacing the hallway and Raven droopily making her way into the kitchen. Robin seeing Raven so off-guard makes a decision.

He raises his communicator: "Bee are you there?"

"Hey, Robin. I've heard there's been quite some activity in your area."

"Yeah, the team really needs to take some time-off. Can you come and watch the place for us? I want to let the team recuperate."

"Sure, no problem. Do you need the whole team?"

"There's been a drop in crime this past couple of days, but I want a full active team here just in case."

The alarm sounds, "Scratch that, get the whole team and call the reserve to watch Titans East."

"Ok, Robin. We'll report tomorrow morning."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow."

That evening, Robin calls a meeting.

"I have asked Titans East to watch the Tower for us. All of us have a week off for ourselves."

Beast Boy looks at Robin in disbelief, "Dude, are you actually saying what I think you're saying? Come on, Robin, I don't remember you ever making this sick of a joke."

"I'm not joking, Beast Boy. We are off until next week. I want you all to report back here exactly a week from today at 4pm sharp."

"Booyah! I am recharging myself at the Palm Research Facilities - don't call, don't write, don't visit and don't expect the same. See yahh!" Cyborg booms as he rushes to his Lab to make the reservations.

"So does that mean I will be able to go home and participate in the Blarkgnosj Feast for Yarknus?"

"If that event is this week, yes you can, Star" Robin stifles his chuckle.

"Hey, Robin. You have room in the budget to let me join the All Star Video Gaming Convention? I can represent the Teen Titans as ahh, uhh, celebrity, yeah. You know, promotional, good will, positive feedback for us - that stuff!"

"Beast Boy, the budget is supposed to be used wisely for team needs not fun, which this obviously is. However, where did you learn to speak like that because that is a good point although, I don't trust you to speak for the Teen Titans."

Raven opens her eyes from her meditative state just to say," that's one point for beast boy and minus one point for beast boy - so back to zero."

Robin eyes Raven who has now shut her eyes again, "Ok, Beast Boy. I'll allow you to go. You can dip into my own personal expense for the trip."

"REAALLY! OHH Man, you're my Man, Robin! You won't regret it!" he bounces out of the room.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Star?"

"You are welcome to join me in this wonderful joining of hips in my homeworld. We shall become a union of happiness." Starfire dreamily states.

"Uhh, Star - that really sounds wonderful and all but I have somewhere else I need to be."

"Ohhh, where else do you have to be that is more important?"

"This is personal, Star." Robin starts to feel uncomfortable.

"I see, so you do not want to spend time with me" Starfire starts to mope.

"It's not that Star - this is suppose to be a break for everyone to do their own activities and attend to their affairs" Robin insists.

"Fine, I will be in my room preparing for my departure" Starfire walks out.

Robin slumps to his chair and sees Raven deep in meditation.

"Raven..?" He moves closer and waves his hand. "Raven!"

She starts, "Is it over?" He slumps back in his chair, "Yes."

Raven gets up and starts to glide away. "Heyy, Raven?"

She stops, "Yes, Robin."

"What are you going to do?" "Same as you, I have personal affairs to attend" with that she phases from the room.

Cy leaves first and the last that can be heard is him humming as he carried his luggage and equipment into the T-Car, "Bye, all! Be good!".

The T-Car zooms away.

Next, BB is given his airline ticket, hotel info and credit card. "Remember, BB - this is only for food, and the most basic - I mean, BASIC necessities. Make this last for your Whole stay. Understood?" Robin drills into the wide-eyed BB, who is nodding mechanically.

Raven, who has been stopped by Star from leaving herself, is in Star's room listening to her distress about Robin's indifference, insensitivity, lack of care. Raven, who is turning a ghastly purple, is looking for any reason to make her escape. She sees BB dashing with the broadest grin.

"BB, heehee. Yeahh, you need what again?" Raven nearly screams to BB as her black aura pulls BB back into Star's room, who smashes into Robin who was coming down the same hall.

Starfire comes out concerned for Robin. "What happened?" BB asks scratching his head.

Raven uses Starfire's distraction to walk out of Star's room and makes her way into the hallway. "Raven!" Robin stops her. "Yes, Robin." "Why did you pull on BB like that?" Raven cringes, "I, uhh, needed a distraction so that...well so I can leave. However, you are obviously not letting me do so, Robin!" Still not turning around.

"Well, you can't leave yet. I need you to stay and configure the security with me - Cy and I would have done this but he's already left."

"Ohh, great. I'll be in my room then."

Starfire uses this opportunity to plead for Robin to come with her, "Star, I'm really sorry but I can't go with you. I have matters of my own." Suddenly, Starfire comes upon a brilliant idea, "I can stay and take these matters with you."

"NOO, I mean no, Starfire. I have to do this on my own",Robin is shuffling nervously,"Look you can tell me about the great feast when you come back."

Starfire lights up at the thought Robin would like to hear about her trip,"Ohh, OK! I will bring back lots of Kloklergs and Bluksoggs. You will experience the Feast here as I will do so there when I make my return."

Robin sighs, this is getting difficult.

Starfire finally leaves after much deliberate attention and assurances.

BB is in the Rec room waiting for his Car service as Robin, exhausted, comes down the stairs. They hear the honking and BB hollers his goodbyes.

Raven is now getting impatient. She has wanted to get to the Council of Magic's monthly conference beforehand to speak to a few sages and mystics. She phases into the Kitchen.

"Great timing, Raven" Robin smiles as he drinks his coffee.

"Let's get this over with, I'd like to be there soon" Raven rushes.

"Hmm, where is it that you're going?" Robin inquires.

"Well, where is it that you're going?" Raven returns.

"Touche!" Robin smiles again. "Ok, I do need you to teleport us to my destination before you go."

"Anything else, you want to add. Your room cleaned, the bad guys locked up, peace on earth" Raven is now fuming inside her head.

"Relax, Raven. That's the role of second in command." Robin replies

"Since when is transporting your Leader to his personal destination part of the Team outline. I am not your valet" Raven retorts huffing.

Robin chuckles with a grin, "You're right. Sorry about that. Ok, the last is a favor that I'd much appreciate. I would owe you if you can also bring me back here after the week."

Raven thinks about this, "You would owe me two favors." she corrects.

Robin laughs, "Ok, two favors - within reason." he reminds seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Teen Titans is owned by something other than me, Oh well. Oh, and same applies to Terminator and LadyTron.  
_Dedication_: To everyone and anyone who likes this story. And thanks Mind Shadow for keeping Gizmo in character for me! Look out for my new stories: _Sweetness of Life_ (for alena's challenge) and _Addiction_ (dedicated to Chica De Los Ojos Cafe -- my first reviewer! Yay!)

The Adventures Begin!

Victor Stone, cyborg extraordinaire, walks into the sunny, calm environment of the reception area full of expectations. However, he has not expected to see such a varied elite of members using the facilities. There's Terminator hiding behind his black shades in the main lobby trying to remain inconspicuous and in the far corner coming from the ionized pool area is LadyTron.

'Ok, that girl just freaks me out,' he concludes feeling a cybernetic tingle up his spine.

"Codename: HotRod411, isn't it? " a lady whispers from behind him forcing Victor to swing around abruptly.

"Excuse me?" thinking over her comment and realized that is the name he chose to become under his stay here. "...Oh, yes. That's right. Why, again, are we using codenames?"

"Many here are, let's say, under sensitive aliases and would rather not attract undue attention during their brief respite from the world" recited the lady giving the impression she has memorized this from the resort's mission statement.

Cyborg looks around to see the very conspicuous members and thinks that no codename can cover their obvious trademark cybernetics.

"Shall I have the attendant take your things to your room as I give you a tour of the facilities? There is much to be covered and the sooner we start the more time you'll have to enjoy the amenities we have to offer." pushes the lady onward.

Cyborg eyes the attendant," I don't know. These are very special equipment. Besides, I did not get your name."

"Oh, yes. I am Guide Kwayna" as she extends her hand and reveals a plughole in her palm for Cyborg to apply his verification card.

Cyborg eyes her outfit with the facility logos and proceeds to plug in. He sighs in relief as he sees the agendas for today. "Do you mean, I actually can do the deluxe spa this evening?"

"Why of course. Are you ready?"

Cyborg eyes the attendant closely who provides him with the chip for the room's location, access pass and the attendant's id code for any other questions, which Cyborg downloads.

Obviously satisfied, he follows his Guide and gives his attendant just one last look over to see him transform into a tight security cargo vehicle and encapsulate Cyborg's equipment.

'Wow.'

Overwhelmed but pumped up by the tour, he heads back to his room to find all his equipment and takes his aluminum towel and care kit for the oxygenized steam baths he decided to start his journey to relaxation.

Inside, he feels the tingly crispness of the steam as his sensors pick up on the refreshing steam. His smile widens as he walks over to an available hook-up that other cyberfolks have been attached. He sits down and notices the guy next to him looks familiar. 'Ah, who is this?'

TT

Meanwhile, his very green friend had already checked into his ultra-expensive pad, had ordered up a storm of room service junk food, and is now feeling nauseous.

"Geez. I shouldn't have mixed that tofu burger with works, enchilada supreme and veggie pizza with the mega slurpy and ice cream fudge sundae" running to the bathroom toilet to throw up. He washes up and, grabbing the remote, heads back to the bed. Halfway through 'Invasion of the Green Gongsters', Beast Boy sits up.

"Oh, what am I doing? Robin will kill me if he finds out that I'm not working… but the TV is plasma—how can anyone deny the Hotel Plasma Experience!" Beast Boy looks up at the clock and decides to make a mini-spy mission to the Convention, which officially opens tomorrow, to get an idea of the layout.

"Yes, I am ninja beast and no game will be left untamed by this gaming master's digits." wriggling his fingers and then donning on his Doom Patrol outfit.

"Wait a second, if I get caught then Robin will have my head for breaking into the Convention. Oh no! This is so confusing—now I know why I need Cy all the time! AGHH!"

He re-returns to his street clothes and decides to pass by the Convention and see if he can just peek inside unnoticed.

At the lobby, he almost bumps into an agitated Gizmo, who is currently screaming at the bellboy. "I said I wanted the penthouse pad!"

"I was told to send you to the deluxe suite - that's just right below the penthouse pad." pleaded the busboy.

"NO! I want the penthouse you stupid goofball!" screaming like a baby losing a pacifier.

The hotel manager runs to Gizmo,

"I'm sorry but we have already given out that suite."

Gizmo moves his gaze to the hotel manager, who freezes in horror at a boy that is one-quarter his size, and states

"I reserved that pad online. Are you telling me that you messed up? Even a two year old is smarter than you krud-faces!"

The hotel manager, squirming at the fiery-set eyes on him, suggested  
"I shall provide for the best service and stay in our hotel compliments of hotel management at the inconvenience we have caused you. Would that suit your needs?"

Gizmo, still not releasing the hotel manager from his visual grip, replies,

"I expect top-notch treatment while I'm here and I'll be keeping track of any further mistakes. Come on, take me to my room. You nitwits just wasted important gaming practice!" Gizmo now marches to the elevator with the bellboy nervously dragging all of his items.

The hotel manager calls on the hotel assistant who runs to his side and impatiently fumes.

"I thought we don't allow for online booking of the penthouse pad."

The hotel assistant confirms," Yes, that's true. I don't know how he managed to do this, but his name was on the reservation even though there was an open availability for the pad this morning."

The hotel manager is not happy about this and worries about this guest who will be staying for the rest of the week (more like giving him hell for his entire stay).

Beast Boy watches this all from a distance. "No. Way. Shogun Gizmo is here… Is he infiltrating the zombie's fort of doom? Yeah, I mean sure he's a gamer, too, but it just seems weird somehow—a Shogun never appears in the public. Ok, brain freeze - too much thinking. I just better check out the Convention."

TT

On Tameran, Starfire is greeted by Gnarrflok and is given the death hug. "I forgot how great it is to get and give the death hug!" Starfire beams in happiness.

All around her, Tameran has been displaying the Festival's presence as qurgs and blorgs are hung all over the buildings' sides and streets are glistening with the sterrkwas.

"Ohh, Gnarrflok! Tameran has outdone itself this time for this Festival" an overjoyed Starfire proclaims as she rides through Tameran with Gnarrflok.

"Yes, and we have a surprise for you." Gnarrflok cuts in barely keeping the secret from spilling.

"OOOhhhh! I love surprises!" Starfire grabs Gnarrflok into another death hug.

Inside her quarter, Starfire remembers the last time she was here and shudders at the thought of marrying that horrible creature, but just then, she remembers that gorgeous guy who she thought she would marry.

'Hmm, I wonder where he is now. It doesn't hurt just to find out how he's doing, or bumping into him. Besides, who shall escort me to the joining of hips?' justifying her actions.

With that she proceeds to the massive dining hall where she can't wait to join in the feast of all Tameranian cuisine. Dressed in her Tameranian garbs that accentuate all of their best features and love for the sun, Starfire joins the rest of her people, who have already begun the feasting. She looks around for Gnarrflok but also keeps her eyes open for that particular gorgeous Tameranian.

The table is squirming with the live food that they enjoy hunting as well as eating as she finally takes a seat next to Gnarrflok.

Gnarrflok notices her, "Ready for your surprise?"

"I cannot wait. Please give me a hint; I feel I will burst if you do not give me some clue." Starfire exclaims.

Gnarrflok laughs, "Ok. This used to be your favorite part of the festival when you were a child."

Starfire eyes widen, "The Contest of BurlGordes? I thought that was banned by my father because of its brutality to the BurlGordes."

Gnarrflok, "Well with your father gone, we felt that this should be the first to be reinstated and is supported by an overwhelming majority of the people's wishes."

Starfire so enjoyed the contest but felt ashamed as well since her father did not wish to have this contest.

'Well, this is what the people want.' Secretly, she was glad as well.

Just then the horns announce the contest's start, Starfire's heart races as she remembers the excitement this contest arises in her.

In the middle of the dining hall, the contestants carrying various weaponry single-filed walk to the center to face the Tameranian audience and are soon followed by the BurlGordes that outnumber the contestants.

The BurlGordes are tough-skinned, sturdy creatures who are not the smartest but have made up for this with their brawn and stubbornness. Once provoked, these creatures will continue to attack to the death using all their energies and will-power for the sole-mission to right the wrong committed on them. This makes them the perfect vehicle for this blood sport and provides for the cunning and excitement that Tameranians crave to exhibit their unbridled energy.

Just then, she catches sight of one of the contestants who smiles back and displays his arm with the bludgeon in her direction, stating his winning will be for her. She smiles since she has found her gorgeous Tameranian.

TT

Whereas at Titan's Tower, Robin has finally finished all the security checks with Raven just barely clinging to her mind overly-exhausted of any patience left.

"Robin, you do have intentions for us participating in this 'vacation' you have assigned the Teen Titans?" Raven monotonously manages to release.

"I want to make sure that the Titan's East doing have any surprises when they come here.

Remember, Cy has planted a few booby traps for various times of the day given our routines just to make sure that security was on self-check." Robin states

"Are we that predictable?" Raven questions.

"Well, some of us more than others. You're usually at the rooftop for meditations in the afternoon, Beast Boy's at the sofa gaming after lunch and leaves only for the kitchen for snacks and bathroom breaks, and", Robin summarizes.

"Stop. I get the picture." Raven cuts in.

Robin sees her emotions hanging by the thinnest of threads.

"OK. I'm ready to go." Robin offers.

"What, no luggage - stuff for the overly prepared boy scout?" Raven chides.

Robin changes gear and lightly remarks, "Nope, I'm all yours to do what you please." lifting his hands up next to his shoulders.

Raven has an evil look that gets Robin uneasy over his statement made in jest. She decides to teleport them in the longest, most excruciating (well, at least for the novice) way to Robin's destination.


End file.
